Look My Way
by Lets Question Life
Summary: Draco likes Ginny, Ginny likes Harry, and Harry likes Cho. What will result from this? One hundred percent hilarity, tension, nerves, and pure, unadulterated fluff. An eventual Draco/Ginny and Harry/Cho


AN: Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at a fluff-filled rom/com style fic, so please be kind. :) Remember to rate and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I may want to.

Look My Way

Chapter 1: The Offer

_"Ginny, I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment," Harry murmured, reaching his slender fingers out towards her face to gently run them through her hair, savouring the silkiness of the copper locks._

_"I-, Harry, what are you saying?" She asked, biting her lips in mock naivete, looking up at him with her doe eyes. "You know we can't! Ron will...Ron will," she faltered, stopped by the intensity in Harry's piercing blue eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked, knowing full well what he was about to do._

_Quickly placing his finger against her lips, Harry smiled. "Sh, Ginny. Don't worry about Ron. I'll deal with him," he whispered, leaning closer and closer to her face. _

_She could smell the musky cologne that Harry was so apt to wearing and see each and every lash that framed those beautiful sky blue eyes."I-, I love you, Harry," she whispered, wanting, hoping, dying to close the distance between the two of them. _

_"I love you too, Gi-," _

"Ginevra Weasley! Just how long do you plan on sleeping in? You know today's your first day back to Hogwarts!" Hollered a shrill voice.

Rubbing her eyes groggily, Ginny looked around, confused as to where Harry had gone. She surveyed her surroundings, thoroughly disappointed to find that she had just woken up from yet another dream about the famous Harry Potter. "Bloody hell," she murmured, throwing her blankets aside and dragging herself out of bed at the speed of a diseased elderly person. "I'm coming, mum! Don't get your knickers in a knot!" She shrieked back, equally loud. There was a time when Ginny Weasley heeded to her mother's every word and warning. But clearly, she had outgrown that phase seeing how apt she was at shooting retorts back at her mother now. _That was the sixth dream about Harry in the past month, what am I going to do?_ She wondered, examining her facial features in the beautiful French inspired mirror that hung on her bedroom wall. _Oh, why couldn't I have been born as that annoying girl Harry likes? Why does he even like her? She doesn't have half the personality I do,_ she wondered. _Or at least that's what mum says._ She lightly ran her slender fingers through her hair and blushed, remembering a crucial part of the dream. _I always wake up before I get to...kiss him,_ she thought, watching as her reflection frowned back at her.

"Ginevra Weasley! We're leaving without you if you don't hurry up!" Molly Weasley shrieked at her only daughter once again, pounding on the stairs to show her agitation.

"I reckon mum's serious, Ginny! You should see her! She's all red and out of breath!" George, or was it Fred, hollered from the stairs.

Groaning, she quickly ran her ivory comb through her hair until she was somewhat satisfied with the results. Turning, she was about to head out her bedroom door when something caught her eye. A mascara tube she had received from Hermione a few weeks back. Apparently, it was supposed to _accentuate your eyes_ or something like that. "Well, I'm sure mum can wait for a few more minutes," she murmured to herself, sitting down on the oak stool in front of her mirror. "Now, how did Hermione do it again?" She wondered aloud, pulling open the mascara tube. Widening her eyes, she moved towards the mirror, nearly smashing her face against the glass in the process as she was trying to coat her lashes with the black liquid at the same time. "Wow! How do girls do this?" She wondered. After nearly jabbing herself in the eye about fourty times, she placed the tube of mascara into her pant pocket and walked out her bedroom door, right into an extremely angry Molly Weasley. "Ack! Mum! W-What are you doing up here? I was about to go down, you know! You didn't have to walk all the way up to my room," she stammered, edging away from her mother.

**"GINEVRA WEASLEY, WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WERE YOU DOING IN YOUR ROOM FOR SO L-**...Are you wearing mascara?" Molly asked in wonder, standing uncomfortably close to her daughter. "Why are you wearing mascara, Ginny?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at her youngest child. "Is there a reason why you're wearing mascara, Ginevra? Answer me!" She commanded, placing both her hands on her stately hips. "Ginevra Weasley!"

"Alright, alright! I...I just wanted to try it out! Hermione gave it to me a few weeks ago and said that it would _accentuate your eyes_ or something like that! I wanted to see if it would work!" Ginny exclaimed, holding up her hands for protection.

"I don't believe you," Molly stated plainly, squinting at the cowering teen. "But we don't have enough time to argue over this right now. We have to leave in five minutes or you'll miss your fourth year at Hogwarts!" She exclaimed, roughly grabbing the copper-haired girl's hand. She quickly pulled her daughter down the winding stairs, stopping once in a while to catch the wheezing girl from falling. "Pick up the pace, Ginny!"

"I can't, mum! How are you still able to move this fast?" Ginny stammered, holding her chest. "Do you have all my luggage?" She asked, wondering what had happened to the trunk of clothing and books she had intended on bringing with her to Hogwarts.

"I had to charm it to move down the stairs itself since you decided on taking your sweet time," Molly replied. "Alright, honey! I'll see you next year, and I expect you to write to me about the boy you're wearing makeup for, or you'll be receiving a howler each month until you do!" She hollered, pushing her youngest daughter out the door right into the arms of her twin sons.

"Bloody hell, Ginny! What took you so- Are you wearing makeup?" Fred asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he had seen it right.

"What are you talking about, Fred? Ginny never wears ma-, **Bloody hell**!" George hollered, trying to grab at his sister's face so she would stay still.

"Stop it! We're going to be late!" Ginny shrieked, ducking away from her brother's grasp.

After ten minutes of extremely reckless driving on Arthur Weasley's part, and some incredibly uncomfortable stares and silences in Ginny's direction, the Weasley's landed in a back alley near Kings Cross Station. Fortunately for the Weasley siblings, Arthur had to return to work as soon as he could, leaving the children to board Hogwarts Express without being utterly embarrassed and ashamed this year.

Blushing, Ginny tried to grab at her luggage as quickly as possible, wanting to avoid her brother's prying questions. "Shut up, Ron! I'm not wearing makeup for anyone except myself!" She argued. It could not be more of a lie, but hell would freeze over before she would admit it to any of her brothers.

"Ginny, I just can't get over it! You actually look like a girl for once!" Fred exclaimed, causing the youngest sibling's flush to travel all the way up to the tips of her ears.

"For your information, I was always a girl! You guys are all toerags!" She hollered, pulling away from her brothers with all her might. _Merlin, why did I pack so many stupid robes?_ She wondered.

The Weasley siblings ran through masses of people, many of which stopped dead in their tracks and stared shamelessly at the scene before them.

"What d'you reckon they're looking at?" Ron asked as he ran behind his siblings, feeling the tips of his ears start to heat up.

"Well, you dolt, it's pretty rare to see a group of people with owl cages on top of their multiple luggage bags!" Ginny shouted as she disappeared into the platform.

Stopping before they went through the platform, Fred and George looked at each other curiously, then at the wheezing Ron who had just pulled up behind them. "Why'd we stop?" Ron asked, thoroughly confused.

"D'you reckon she has a boyfriend?" George asked his brother in hushed tones, staring at his twin as though this were the most horrifying thing he could ever imagine. "I mean, it would make sense, right? She's trying to impress someone, and doesn't want us to find out!" He exclaimed, slapping his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"George, get with the times! We all know that Ginny has the hots for Harry. Well, except mum that is, and I reckon she'd die before telling mum. She's probably trying to impress him. Oi, Wonton, does Harry still like that Ravenclaw girl?" He asked, turning to the other brother; only to find that Ron seemed to be on the verge of fainting.

"G-G-Gi-Ginny has the hots for Harry? Harry Potter?" He spluttered, staring at the twins dubiously. "You're joking! So all those times she came around to spy on him while we were eating dinner wasn't just a weird girl thing?" _They must be playing a prank on me. Merlin knows how many times they've tricked me! I'll ask Ginny about it later. She tells me everything!_ He thought, glaring triumphantly at the other two copper-haired boys.

Shaking his head in bemusement, Fred rolled his eyes at Ron and pulled the younger sibling into the platform.

The siblings reached the platform just in time to see Ginny disappear into the train with all of her luggage in tow. "Reckon she's going to find Harry?" George asked, wriggling his eyebrows at Fred.

"No, not yet. She'll most likely be too self-conscious about her makeup after us heckling her the entire way here. She'll probably go find Hermione first so she can reassure herself that she doesn't look like an utter troll with it on," Fred stated.

"No, I'll bet you ten sickles that she goes to find Harry first because she's been dying to see him, even though he just came over a few weeks ago!" George retorted, grinning at his brother.

"You're on. I'll take you on that bet and raise you your Morgana Le Fay Chocolate frog card. I don't have one of her yet," Fred added.

**"Attention all passengers and people intending on boarding Hogwarts Express! The train leaves in exactly one minute."**

"...It's great that you two are betting on the love-life of my best friend and Ginny, but we really should be going now!" Ron shouted frantically, grabbing the arms of his brothers so he could pull them into the train with him.

Once all three of the boys had both feet safely in the train, the twins immediately patted Ron on the back and turned to find their best friend, Jordan.

"Wha-, you're just going to leave me here? Fine, I don't need you two anyways," he spluttered, trudging around the aisles in an attempt to find the compartment he knew Hermione and Harry would be in. _They must be somewhere in the back. Hermione loves sitting in the back, _he mused, avoiding the havoc that was evident in the aisles everywhere. Unattended frogs, jumping out from compartments left and right. _One of those must be Neville's,_ he thought, grinning to himself. Suddenly, a bandy-legged ginger cat bounded out of a compartment and knocked head-first into his legs, causing him to immediately topple over into a heap. "Bloody hell!" He cursed, rubbing his shins in pain.

"Crookshank! Bad boy!" A familiar voice called out, running over to him. "I'm so sorry si-, Ron? Where have you been?" Hermione asked enthusiastically, pulling her friend up by the arm. She hadn't seen Ron and Harry the entire summer because of a trip across Europe she'd taken with her parents. It had been one of the best summers, but the only things that were missing were her two best friends. "I haven't seen you in so long! I can't believe how much you've grown! Wow, Ron, your mother must have had to buy you new robes again this year. I think you're taller than your brothers!" She rambled, pinching at the black robe Ron was wearing.

"Hi to you too, Hermione," Ron grumbled, shooting a murderous glance at the fat orange cat. "And control that beast from hell!" He hollered, lightly nudging the cat out of the way. "Have you seen Ginny, by the way? Fred and George have this ridiculous idea that she likes Harry. They actually have a bet going on as to who she went to find first," he added.

"Oh, hehe, th-that must not be true!" Hermione exclaimed a little too loudly and nervously. "I mean, Ginny liking Harry? Th-that's just not possible!"

"Hermione...? Are you okay?" Ron asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, of course I'm fine! Let's go find Harry!" She said in a hurried manner.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the train.**

Blushing, Ginny focused her gaze on the scene outside the window, waiting in agony for the train to move so it wouldn't seem as though she were being completely odd by staring at a wall. "So, er, Harry, how was your, uhm, summer?" She stammered out, finally turning to look at the mop-headed boy.

"Oh, it was fine, thanks for asking Ginny. Dudley was being a pig as usual but I don't really expect him to change," Harry responded, smiling cheerfully at the girl. "Say, there's something different about you, Ginny," he said, squinting his eyes. After a few short seconds, he gave up on examining the girl as she seemed like she were about to get up and bolt for the compartment door. "Whatever it is, it looks nice," he finished lamely, not sure how she would take it.

_Oh Merlin, Harry just said you looked nice! Stop staring at him! Respond, Ginny! Respond! He's going to think you're mute or something. Or even worse, that you don't like him, _she thought, feeling the heat intensify in her cheeks and the tips of her ears. "T-T-Th-Th-**Thanks!**" She hollered extremely loudly and immediately clasped her hand over her mouth. _You, Ginny Weasley, are the lamest girl to exist on the planet._

"Er, no problem Ginny. Is there something wrong with your throat?" Harry asked awkwardly, praying that Hermione would come back soon, hopefully with Ron. "I, uh, I think Hermione should be getting back soon. Do you think Ron got lost on the train?"

"I-I'll go look!" Ginny offered, immediately hopping out of her seat and exiting the compartment. _That, was absolutely horrific. He's probably going to remember you as that sister Ron has who always stammers and has a constant blush, or something like that_, she thought, slapping her palm against her face multiple times. _Ginny Weasley, why are you such a bumbling idiot whenever you're around Harry! He's not even that cool. He's just...amazingly smart, handsome, brave, handsome, heroic, handsome, kind, and handsome,_ she thought, frowning. _Who are you kidding? He's amazing!_ She was about to start hitting herself with the palm of her hand once again when she realized that she wasn't alone. "What do you want, Malfoy?" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at the platinum blonde haired boy.

"Is there a reason you're making yourself look like an utter fool? Well, more than you already are?" Draco asked, smirking at the youngest Weasley girl. To be completely honest, he was genuinely worried for her mental health for a few seconds; but hell would freeze over before he admitted it to anyone. In fact, if someone were sitting on him with a knife to his throat, threatening him to reveal all his deepest darkest secrets, he most likely would have told them that he had somewhat of a soft-spot for the youngest Weasley. _But she's too in love with stupid Potter to even look anyone else's way. Not that I want her to look my way. That'd be absolutely revolting. A Malfoy and a Weasley? No, that just, that cannot happen. What are you even doing? Stop thinking about her. Stop staring at her! Is she wearing makeup? Merlin, she looks goo-, horrible. Absolutely horrible, _ he thought, attempt to force the thoughts out of his mind. "Did associating yourself with Muggles and the like finally drive you insane?" He sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy! You're absolutely disgusting! As if anyone would ever want to associate themselves with you!" She snarled, turning her back to the boy. She didn't understand why Malfoy seemed so intent on ruining the lives of her, and everyone around her. It was pretty much a unanimous thought that everyone in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and the majority of Ravenclaw absolutely hated Draco Malfoy. "...And that's none of your business!" She turned back to shout at him, only to find that he had quite a puzzled expression on his face. Raising an eyebrow, she was about to mention something about it when she decided against it. If her inner turmoil over Harry was none of his business, she wasn't going to ask about this.

"Shut up, Weasley. If you hadn't rudely interrupted me before I had finished, you would've known that I was about to do you the biggest favour of your life," Malfoy snapped back, cocking an eyebrow at the girl. _Think of something, Malfoy. Think of something. She's about to leave!_

"I don't want to accept any favours from you, nor do I want to kno-!"

"I know you like Potter. It's obvious. Everyone except that dimwit Potter knows you like him," he responded coolly. "It's actually painful watching you splutter and blush whenever you're around him, so I'm offering you a one-time deal. I'll teach you how to act around Potty-er without making a complete utter fool of yourself."

"Wha-, how do you...I don't like Harry! I mean, I don't need your help either!" She shrieked, grabbing her wand out of her robe. "You're disgusting, Malfoy!"

"Suit yourself, Weasley. But if you do decide to take me up on the offer, you'd be surprised at how much attention you'll be getting from Potter," he sneered, turning to walk away.

_What a freak,_ she thought, pushing through the various stragglers in the aisle to get back to the compartment. At this point, she was so fired up over Malfoy's taunting that she had completely forgotten that Harry was still in the compartment.

"You'll never believe what happened!" Ginny hollered, pushing open the compartment door as though it weighed absolutely nothing. Looking around, she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she realized that the black haired boy was still in the compartment, in the middle of opening a box of chocolate frogs with Hermione and Ron.

"Wha 'appen, Gin'?" Ron asked with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Ron, that's disgusting. Wipe your mouth!" Hermione pointed out, furrowing her eyebrows at the boy's mess.

"'Orry, Mione'," he replied, hastily grabbing his shirt-sleeve and wiping the chocolate off of his face with it.

"I-Uh, I-, Draco, in th-, outside!" She spluttered, dropping into the seat next to Hermione. "Hermione, I-, do you think I look weird?" She asked self-consciously, turning to the brunette girl with worry written all over her face. "I tried that mascara thing, or whatever, that you gave me a few months ago! Ron, Fred, and Gorge keep making fun of me," she whispered as she shot a murderous glare in Ron's direction. "I hate them!"

"You're wha-? Oh Merlin, Ginny you look fantastic!" Hermione cried out, surprised at how mature Ginny looked.

Ginny widened her eyes and clamped her hand over Hermione's mouth. "Do I really?" She whispered, sneaking a peek over at Harry's direction. He seemed to be engrossed in a game of Wizard's chess with Ron, and it seemed as though Harry were about to win for the first time. "I mean, I don't look like a troll or anything? Oh yeah, and I was about to tell you, I just ran into Draco outside. He actually...Well, I don't know how to put this, but he offered me a favour," she murmured, still confused about the whole situation.

"He offered to do you a what now?" Hermione asked, eyes widening in horror.

"A favour. He said he was going to teach me how to catch Harry's attention," Ginny muttered under her breath, not quite believing it herself.

Hermione tried to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting out into laughter. "I-, you must be kidding me, Ginny. D-Draco Malfoy is going to teach you how to catch Harry Potter's attention?"

"Sh! I know it seems far-fetched, but he seemed really genuine about it. I mean, you should've seen him, Hermione. He's a guy too, so I'm sure he knows what another guy would want. I mean, if you get past the fact that he's Draco Malfoy and he hits on anything with breasts and legs he seems like the perfect person to teach me how to get Harry to like me!" She exclaimed.

"Ginny, you're talking about the son of one of the most disgusting Purebloods out there. I hope you haven't forgotten what happened in your first year here," Hermione hissed, shaking her head at her friend.

"I know, Hermione! I just, somehow I think he's being genuine," she mumured, aware of hos stupid she must have sounded. "Whatever, you're probably right. It's Malfoy we're talking about, not some kind of reformed saint," she sighed.

"There we go, now calm down, you look fantastic."

"Thanks, Hermione," she replied somewhat desolately as she turned to glance at Harry once more. "I can't believe I almost fell for Malfoy's tricks."

**After two more excruciating hours of sneaking peeks at Harry, the train finally arrived at the Hogwarts station.**

**"Attention all passengers, we are now pulling into the Hogwarts station. Please gather all your belongings off of the train. Anything left behind will be given to the school and placed in the Lost and Found."**

"Finally," Ginny murmured, grabbing her trunk from the railing with a little help from Ron. "We're back."


End file.
